


Someone's Ticklish

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lavellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Ticklish

Lavellan tossed and turned in his bed. He should be tired, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. He rolled out of bed and stretched. Maybe he’d be able to sleep after taking a walk. Skyhold was much quieter at night, the only sounds he could hear were a few guards walking along the ramparts, and the wind. As he walked through the garden he noticed a light coming from the library window. It looked like it was coming from Dorian’s alcove. Was Dorian still awake? Lavellan made his way up the stairs to Skyhold’s library. He was quiet, since he didn’t want to wake any of Leliana’s birds.

Lavellan smiled when he noticed Dorian sitting in his chair, his nose stuck in some old book. He wondered what he was reading. He walked over to Dorian glancing over at the book. It was written in Tevene. “Still trying to find corypheus’s real name?” He asked. He grinned as he saw Dorian practically jump, and then turn to glare at him.

“ _Amatus_ , could you please refrain from sneaking up on me like that.” Dorian said, folding the page of his book and setting it down. “Do you need something?” He asked, looking at Lavellan.

 “Not really.” Lavellan said, walking over to one of Dorian’s bookshelves. “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to take a walk.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “And you wound up here?” He questioned.

Lavellan smiled softly as he let his fingers run along the spines of some of the books in the bookshelf. “I saw the candle in the window and thought you might still be up here.” He replied.

“And now you have my attention.” Dorian said, sitting back in his chair and watching Lavellan.

Lavellan turned around to face Dorian. “What were you reading?”

“An old book about the bloodlines of Tevinter. I’m fairly certain nothing in there would interest you.” Dorian replied. “I think I might be close to finding Corypheus’ real name.”

“Can’t you do that in the morning?” Lavellan asked, walking over to Dorian and leaning against his chair.

“Why do that when I could do it now?” Dorian remarked, grinning as he looked up at Lavellan.

Lavellan rolled his eyes and smiled. He moved to sit in Dorian’s lap.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing?” Dorian asked.

“You work too hard, you should rest.” Lavellan stated, running his fingers through Dorian’s hair.

“I could say the same to you.” Dorian retorted, moving his hands to rest on Lavellan’s waist. Lavellan smiled and leaned up to peck Dorian’s cheek.

 

Dorian tightened his grip a bit, and then loosened it when he felt Lavellan suddenly flinch. He didn’t realize what it was at first, but after seeing the blush that was quickly spreading across Lavellan’s cheeks, he smirked devilishly. It sent silvers down Lavellan’s spine.

“Oh, don’t tell me-“ Dorian said, looking down at Lavellan, a predatory glint in his eyes.

“ _Fenedhis lasa,_ Dorian.” Lavellan said, his voice nearly cracking. He could feel his blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

“The dear inquisitor is ticklish.” Dorian purred, tightening his grip on Lavellan so he couldn’t get away.

“N-No, don’t even think about-“ Lavellan tried to say before Dorian mercilessly began tickling Lavellan, causing Lavellan to writhe beneath him. Lavellan was trying to focus on breathing and not hitting Dorian while laughing hysterically and trying to escape Dorian’s grasp.

“D-Dorian” Lavellan managed to breathe out. “Please.” He begged, looking up at Dorian. Dorian smirked and stopped, leaving Lavellan feeling exhausted and panting desperately for air.

“What would people say if they found out the mighty inquisitor could be so easily reduced to begging by simply-"

“Dorian.” Lavellan tried to say as sternly as he could as he looked up at Dorian. “You aren’t going to tell anyone about this.”

Dorian chuckled. “Or what?”

“Or I’ll tell everyone how you snore.” Lavellan said, sitting back up.

“I do _not_ snore.” Dorian said, glaring at Lavellan.

“Sure you don't, and I’m not ticklish.” He said, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s neck. Dorian rolled his eyes and Lavellan leaned in to kiss him. After a moment he pulled back.  “Care to join me in my chambers, _Vhenan_?” Lavellan asked.

Dorian smirked. “As you wish, _Amatus_.”


End file.
